Those Songs In My Head: Part Deux
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Baseball, Football, Snowball fights and pickin' up chicks...well, that last one can kind of be considered a sport, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "CSI:NY"; they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: I'm really starting to enjoy writing shuffles. In case you hadn't noticed :)**

* * *

**SHUFFLE #1**

Flack pointed the Louisville Slugger to the outfield. "Right there," he announced. "Game winning homer, right field wall." He laughed. "Takin' notes?" he called to the pitcher.

"Big talk, Flack! But the game's over right here."

He shook his head. The pitcher was exceptionally cocky today. He watched the wind up…watched the pitch…as it flew straight past him and into the catcher's mitt. "STRIKE!" the umpire announced.

Flack turned. "Sid. Really?"

Sid grinned. "Better luck next time," he said.

No way was he losing the game. Not here, not now. He waited for pitch number 2. His eyes watched the seams.

"Strike Two!"

"Flack, you're killin' us!" Danny groaned from second base. "Come on, man!"

He wasn't going to leave Danny stranded out there. So he kept an eye on the ball from when Hawkes tossed it back…to the wind up…to the release…This time, he swung. _Hard._

"Strike Three!" Sid yelled as the FDNY team went crazy. The pitcher came off the mound, and took off her hat.

Jess Angell grinned. "Better luck next year, Detective."

"You were supposed to be pitchin' for us!" he protested.

She laughed. "Hey, Collins was sick, what was I supposed to do?"

"You shoulda said _no_!"

"**All Summer Long"- Kid Rock**

**SHUFFLE #2**

Kathy Monroe had tears in her eyes as they stopped just in front of the Secure Area at the Bozeman International Airport. "You're sure you've got everything?" she asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, Mom, I've got it all. Same as the last four times you asked," Lindsay replied. "Don't cry! You can't cry. If you cry, then I'm gonna get all weepy, and then I won't get on the plane."

"Kathy," Steve Monroe chided. "Let the poor girl get on the plane."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Lindsay said. She put her carry on down and wrapped her mom in a huge hug. "I'll call you when I get there," she promised. "But I have to go."

"I love you," Kathy said, and the tears were free-flowing now.

"I love you, too," Lindsay said, and let a few tears fall from her own brown eyes. Then she hefted her bag and headed for Security.

Steve wrapped his wife in a one-armed embrace. "She's not your little girl anymore, Kath," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, Steve," Kathy said as Lindsay waved from beyond the checkpoint. "No, she'll always be my baby girl."

**"Baby Girl"-Sugarland**

**SHUFFLE #3**

The second they walked into Sullivans, all eyes were on them. The four of them strode over to a high table near the dart boards, staking their claim. They were well aware that all eyes were on them. They were well aware that they would get at least seven or eight phone numbers before the night was over. They were also aware that no matter how many drinking contests they were asked to participate in…they would never lose. And at the end of the night, when they finally had to leave, they knew that they'd be stopped eight different times before the door, begging for them to stay one more round.

Stella, Lindsay, Haylen and Jess loved every minute of it.

**"You Gotta Love That"-Neal McCoy**

**SHUFFLE #4**

She skidded into his office. "Mac!"

He looked up, alarmed. "What?" he demanded. "What is it?"

Stella grinned. "It's snowing!"

He frowned. "Stel, it's October in New York City."

She practically skipped over to his desk. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and tossing the pen down on the pile of folders. "Let's go." She pulled him over to the couch and handed him his coat. She was already wearing hers. "Come on!" she repeated. She dragged him to the elevator as he used his free hand to button his coat. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asked her.

"Outside," Stella replied. "You have been in that office for the past six hours and staring at black and white. I don't care if it's end of the month," she said, as the elevators dinged and she pulled him out into the lobby and out into the street. "You are going to have some fun if it kills me!"

"Stel, wait, I need to tie my shoe," he said, bending down. She walked a little farther ahead.

Something nailed her in the back. She whipped around. And he pelted her with another snowball.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied, and meant it.

"**Wild at Heart"-Gloriana**

**SHUFFLE #5**

Hawkes was standing on the bow of the _USS Intrepid_, looking out over the Hudson. Standing next to an F-16 nearby…there she was. She had dark hair, and was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and a Yankees sweatshirt. She turned, a camera in her hand, and offered him a smile. He took it as an invitation. "You from New York?" he asked her.

"No way!" she replied. "Alabama. Just here to see the sights." She looked at him. "You from around here?"

"Born and raised," he replied. "You in town long?"

"A week," she said. "I'm here for a nurse's conference."

He smiled. "So you don't have much time to see the sights."

She grinned. "Well, I like what I've seen so far…"

"So maybe before you leave town, I could give you the grand tour. I mean…it's always nicer to get it from someone who can show you the _real_ New York."

She laughed. "It's a date!"

"**Evangeline"-Chad Brock**

**SHUFFLE #6**

Danny burst out laughing. "Dude, come on, this isn't that hard!"

"I'm glad he's on your team, Messer," Flack yelled.

Adam Ross frowned. "Yeah, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I'm not exactly the football type!"

"I've noticed!" Flack chirped.

Danny grabbed Adam by the collar. "All you gotta do is take off runnin'. And don't let Flack anywhere near ya. And then I'm gonna throw you the ball. And you're gonna catch it, and run. Right past that cone."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" the tech groaned.

"Get ready," Danny warned. "Aaandd…_hut_!"

"**Learn To Do It"-Kelsey Grammar, Liz Callaway and Jonathan Dokuchitz (_Anastasia_ soundtrack)**

* * *

SHUFFLE #7

"What about that one over there?" Danny asked.

Hawkes shook his head. "Nah. I got twenty he crashes and burns."

"What do you say, Marty?" Danny asked him. "I got thirty says you get dropped like a rock."

Marty Pino grinned. "You boys are on. All I gotta do is pick her up, and I get fifty bucks." He raised an eyebrow. "Better hope your next paychecks are pretty large, boys." He set down his Jager and strode up to the woman leaning on the corner of the bar.

"This isn't going to end well." Flack muttered.

Danny grinned. "Maybe we should've told him."

"Told him what?" Hawkes asked. "Guys…what did you do?"

"Well…" Flack said, but was interrupted by a strangled yell from Marty. Marty had apparently tried feeling her up, and was now kissing hardwood floor.

"He didn't," Danny grimaced.

"He did!" Flack burst out laughing. "Oh God."

The ME came back over to his three companions, bright red. "You guys knew," he accused. "You _knew_ that was a _man!"_

**"Bobby With an 'I'"-Phil Vassar**

* * *

SHUFFLE #8

"So, Danny Messer." Lindsay was sitting in the break room next to one of the other techs, a nice college-aged girl named Maura. "What's his story?"

Maura set her sandwish down. "Messer," she said. "Ha, where to start? Danny is…well, he considers himself a player."

"I got that vibe," Lindsay said dryly.

"Seems like he's got a new girlfriend every other week," Maura continued. "All in all…not the most reliable man. If I were you, New Girl," she said as she stood up to leave, "I wouldn't even so much as think about him. He'll just break your heart."

Lindsay looked up as he came by the window. As he came by, he looked inside and gave her a raise of the eyebrows. "Yeah," she whispered. "Better stay away."

**"I Break Things"-Erika Jo**

**SHUFFLE #9**

Jess had told him once he had game. He'd laughed it off. He had no game, _please_! If he did, he would've had someone better than Devon by this time.

"You're sweating, Detective," Jess whispered from underneath him. "Do I make you nervous?"

He looked down into her green eyes. "Not hardly," he said. "You don't scare me at all."

She traced a line down his chest. "That a fact?" she whispered, feeling him shiver. "Because I think I'm _terrifying _you," she said.

He grabbed one hand, pinning it gently to the pillow above her head. "That a fact?" he repeated. "Cause I think I can make you sweat just as easy."

"Not hardly," Jess shot back. But as he leaned in close to her ear, she gasped, "But you're welcome to try."

**"Dangerous Man"-Trace Adkins**

* * *

SHUFFLE #10

He was sexy. In a dorky kind of way. But he looked bored as hell right now. She was going to fix that.

She sidled up to him as he tried to stay awake during the conference. "You look like you could use a little excitement," she said.

He looked at her, and she took great satisfaction in the fact that he flushed bright red. "I mean, I can think of _so_ many better ways to spend a Friday night in the city," she said. She pulled a Tootsie Pop from the pocket of her jacket and peeled the wrapper off with her teeth before popping the sucker into her mouth. "My name's Kendall," she said. "What's yours?"

He blinked. "I…um…"

He didn't know his name. How cute. "Um?" she said. "What, did your parents hate you or something?"

"Adam," he finally choked out.

"Nice to meet you, Adam. How far's your place from here?"

**"See You Again"-Miley Cyrus**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
